Halo: New Threat
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: The UNSC is humanity's hope of survival. On March 25, 2563, the UNSC Path of Life was created. Led by Admiral Reicheru Chizawa. Well, she has a new soldier fresh out of an academy of military science from Earth, Ensign Thomas Owens. A new threat has appeared in the universe. Fenrah is the last city on Jasquire. What'll happen when the enemy attacks?


On December 25, 2558, the UNSC created a ship known as the UNSC Path of Life. The first leader of the ship, Admiral Sally Moretz helped out during the war against the Guardians. But she is now the Fleet Admiral. And now is the Chief of Naval Operation. Sally contacted a soldier from the UNSC Path of Life on the planet Jasquire and a Crewman Apprentice picked up and said, "Hello."

Sally said, "Who am I speaking with?"

The Crewman Apprentice answered, "I'm Crewman Apprentice Finley Carter of the UNSC Path of Life. It is nice to see you again, Fleet Admiral Moretz."

Sally said, "You've grown up, Carter. Well, I want a word with Ensign Thomas Owens."

Finley said, "He's busy right now."

Sally said, "It's an order."

Finley said, "Yes ma'am."

Finley started running away and then his commanding officer, Captain Ryan Cosway asked, "Why are you in a hurry, Carter?"

Finley answered, "The Chief of Naval Operations wants a word with Owens."

Ryan grinned and then walked into the command room and Sally said, "Oh, you aren't Owens, either. So he failed to get him."

Ryan said, "If you want one of my men, you go through me, not him."

Finley said, "Sorry."

Sally said, "No need to apologise. I wish to speak with Owens."

Ryan said, "Well, he's busy protecting the North Gate. You'll have to wait till 5 pm. Just like everyone else that has called for him."

Sally heard that and then said, "It's passed 5 pm."

Ryan heard that and looked at his clock and said, "Oh shit. Get Ensign Kelly Kelly to take over for him."

Finley said, "Yessir. And bring Owens back."

Ryan said, "Yes. He's all yours, ma'am."

Sally said, "Thank you. Now walk out of the view."

Ryan said, "Yes ma'am."

Finley appeared by Kelly's tent and saw blood and asked, "What the hell?"

Corporal Raymond Rivers appeared and saw the blood and Finley said, "Call it in, Rivers."

Raymond grabbed his radio and said, "Everyone, we have an intruder. I repeat, everyone, we have an intruder."

Ryan heard that and asked, "How do you know?"

Raymond answered, "Kelly is dead."

Finley said, "Her head was chopped clean off."

Thomas said, "Come on. Get someone here. I'm tired of standing here. Two soldiers are dead already. I've been here ever since 6 am."

Ryan grinned and said, "Owens, calm down. Wait a little while longer."

Thomas said, "You said that 5 hours ago. And now you are saying it again. I need a break."

Thomas saw a shadowy figure and then said, "Ward, aim your sniper over there. A km North of our location. Your 11 o'clock."

Second Lieutenant Robert Ward aimed his sniper out and then Ryan looked at Sally and then Crewman Chyler Chandlers said, "Sir, North Gate is about to get ambushed."

Colonel William Ellis said, "The beings that have glassed our world has appeared finally."

Ryan heard that and looked at him and Sally said, "The North Gate, where Owens is at."

Ryan nodded and William said, "I'm afraid so. They seem to be weakening the North Gate so they could get through without a hinge. But knowing you, you have a surprise for them, right Captain."

Ryan said, "Surprisingly, I don't."

Sally sighed and said, "I see. I guess that it's too late to speak with him. Talk to you later. Chief of Naval Operations, out."

She disappeared and then Ryan looked at William and William said, "We're screwed with you in charge of your people."

Ryan asked, "What's the situation at the North Gate?"

Robert saw the figure and said, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like these things, Owens."

Thomas asked, "Are they ugly?"

Robert answered, "Most definitely. They are..."

He was interrupted with a bullet to the head and Thomas saw that and went down and then said, "Oh shit. Where'd that shot come from?"

Raymond pointed from the South Gate and then Thomas grabbed Robert's sniper and then aimed it at the South Gate and saw the intruder and said, "Sir, South Gate has been compromised. The soldiers were killed by this unknown being. Second Lieutenant Ward is dead. And it seems that we're being hunted all over for an ambush."

Thomas pulled the trigger and shot the threat off of the gate and hit the ground crushing its skull. Thomas said, "OK."

Ryan heard that and then explosions started to occur from all sides and then screams from the East and West Gates started to appear and Thomas heard that and looked at the smoke rising from the gates and said, "Oh, we got a problem, sir."

Chyler said, "Owens is right. There's a breach at the East, West, and South Gates."

Ryan grinned and said, "All units, protect Fenrah with your lives."

William heard that and then Thomas sighed and then turned around and saw that the being was right in front of the gate and said, "Oh, not good."

It was about to swing at the gate, but then Thomas shot him in the head and then more started to appear and were running toward the gate and said, "What the hell?"

He tossed the sniper out there and then tripped one of them and they ran over him and then Thomas took his BR85N Service Rifle (Battle Rifle) and started shooting at them and then Thomas looked at them and then at the East Gate, the enemy walked through the gate and then soldiers that were hiding said, "Here we go. Their reports were dead on. Master Chief better be here soon. We already lost 57 men."

Second Lieutenant Estela Dutra said, "Shut up and when I give the order. We kill everything that isn't human."

All of them agreed and then Estela lifted a mirror up and then saw them coming toward them and said, "1."

The soldiers looked at each other and said, "Oh my god. We gotta win this for our family's here."

Estela said, "2."

Thomas said, "Just say 3 already. But once you kill one of them, they'll start speeding toward you. So be prepared."

Estela said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Thomas said, "3. Start firing. And don't stop."

They got up and started shooting at the enemy and then the alarms went off and then the citizens of Fenrah started going into hiding like they were told by the soldiers and then soldiers started to patrol the streets as well and then looked at the sewers system and then the enemy started to appear from there and the soldiers started shooting at them and Specialist Nadine Pascal said, "Sir, they are coming out from the sewers as well. We need to protect the citizens from within the city as well."

William said, "Then have your people protect the citizens in the city. The rest of us are protecting the city from the outside where the gates are."

The ground started to shake and then Estela said, "Earthquake."

Chyler said, "No, there's something huge coming. Toward the North Gate."

Thomas heard that and looked out there and finished the small fry and saw a humongous creature and said, "Oh shit. What the hell is that thing?"

Ryan said, "Get out of there, Owens."

Thomas started to engage the enemy and Ryan said, "Owens, you there."

Estela said, "Sir, you there."

Chyler said, "Sir, our comms are down. He can no longer hear us. No one can hear us. No one can hear each other."

Everyone looked at each other and then William asked, "How about the backup generator?"

Chyler said, "That was destroyed first, when the intruder came in. That humongous thing took out our main power. And now we no longer have a connection to the UNSC Path of Life."

Thomas looked back and saw the soldiers ready with Hydra Launchers (Rocket Launcher) and said, "Oh this is going to hurt."

Thomas saw the creature and then turned toward them and ran and jumped off of the gate.


End file.
